I'm Sorry
by Little Tsu
Summary: The Illuminatii have finally made their move & officially declared war with True Cross Academy...And in doin' so,...two spies within the Academy finally came out of hidin'... (Very faint spoilers towards who the Illuminatii spy(in the manga version) is.)


_Little Tsu: Ok, this is jus' a shot one shot for this series. I wanted ta kinda test how I'd do in it. So...Here goes..._

_Italics & '~' are flashbacks through the 1st person's thoughts & ' are the normals thoughts._

_**I'm Sorry**_

_**{1st Person}**_

It's sad once you think about it...

When I look back on everything, I can't help but wonder sometimes if I'm actually doing the right thing or not.

Just...who am I really towards what I stand for?

_ ~"Hi there. My name's Koumori. What's yours?"_

_ "M-My name? It's...Yukio...I-I'm Yukio Okumura."_

_ "Hehe, really? Well then, lets be the best of friends...Yu-kun!"~_

I was only five when I first met him...I had heard Yukio crying; calling out to anyone and wishing for a friend...I don't know what drew me to him, but...I answered his cries and soon found myself in Assiah; away from my father's side...

Shortly after, Mephisto took me in and raised me as his own. He trained me to become an Exorcist. I wonder though...Does he regret it now?...Regret training me as I quickly became a Senior First Class Tamer...?

_~"Ah, Koumori-chaaan. You have done so incredibly well! You've exceeded my expectations and for a demon that can summon up familiers at such a high rank at your age, that's really quite remarkable."_

_ "Th-Thank you Mephisto-san. It really means a lot to me, hehe. I promise I won't let you down. I'll make you proud!"~_

...Make him proud...Heheh...I wonder if I really had made him proud at any given time. Mephisto had honestly been more of a father than my own had...I really was happy to have been raised by him during that time.

And my friends...I...

_ ~"Kou! What are ya doin', huh?! We're all in this together! No evil demon will beat us so don't ever lose your cool!"~_

Rin-chan...

_~"Tch. Stupid girl. Even though you're a demon, who the hell cares anymore?! You're an Exorcist! You're one of us!~"_

Bon...

_~"Normally I just tell people to stay out of my way and that I don't need anyone's help, but...thank you..."~_

Kamiki...

_~"We're...friends, right? We'll always be together."~_

Neko-kun...

_~"I want to be strong just like you, Rin, & Yuki."~_

Shiemi...

_~"Koumori, I'll always be by your side. It's my turn to start protecting you now."~_

Y-Yu-kun...

Everyone...

I'm sorry...

I'm sorry...

**{3rd Person}**

Closing her plum colored eyes gently, a young girl with waist length sapphire hair, elven styled ears poking out from the strands, and bat wings folded up behind her smiled sweetly as she stood there at Shima's side while he held an unconsious Kamiki in his arms. Guards from the Illuminatii stood there around them before they all piled into the helicopter to leave while Mephisto, Yukio, and the Exwires stood there before her.

"Thank you everyone for the memories...But this is goodbye for now."

Turning around, Koumori tilted her head down to shield her eyes with her bangs as she headed to the copter after Shima climbed in himself after he too said his goodbyes; thanking them for trusting him up until now.

_~"Hey Koumori?"_

_ "Huh? What is it Yu-kun?"_

_ A young nine year old boy drifted his blue green gaze onto the smaller eight year old girl who was sitting next to him on a pair of swings in the park._

_ "We'll always be together, won't we?...We'll never be apart?"_

_ Blinking slightly in surprise towards this, Koumori soon smiled brightly and reached out to her side as she grasped onto Yukio's own hand, causing him to blush faintly._

_ "Of course we will silly. We'll be together forever! I'll always protect you Yu-kun, I promise!"~_

Halting at the copter as she lifted a leg and rested her foot onto the step to climb in, a few tears escaped as they fell down along her slender face; the desperate yells of Bon calling out to Shima and Yukio calling out to Koumori; begging them to come back. Lifting her head back up finally, she rested a hand onto the edge of the copter and turned her head as she glanced over her shoulder to give them one last look as her plum colored depths glistened with tears despite the bright smile on her features.

"I'm sorry...Yu-kun."

'I'm sorry...For breaking my promise...'

**{1st Person}**

As the helicopter lifted off and took us all back to Illuminatii Headquarters, I continued to stand there at the open side of it while watching those I grew up around and those that I came to know over the year grew more and more distant and smaller the further we flew away...

Even as Shima and myself head back to Headquarters and our current mission as spies was completed,...I continue to wonder...

Was this all worth it?

...Or will the loss of what I just gave up in revealing my true purpose...be too great of a sacrifise...

_~"I love you Koumori."~_

...Yu-kun...

_**End.**_

_Little Tsu: Ok, so this was it. It will most likely suck, but this was jus' a quicky ta see how I'd do. If anyone actually even remotely liked it, then...I might actually do a few more different kinds of stories for this series, but not sure._

_Anyways, byebye!/o/_


End file.
